A Very Legend of Korra New Year
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Bumi decides that New Year's Eve isn't New Year's Eve without a bit of fun... his way. His tomfoolery left him a displeased Tenzin, an angry Pema, blushing Lin, and a disoriented Meelo. It's sibling disagreements, Korra style! Happy New Year! Based partially on the Hangover. Makorra, Irosami, Linumi, and Pemzin.


**Hey guys! I'm Mariska!**

**I'm giving you guys an introduction because I think I'll attract non-Linzin or non-Lin Beifong fanfic readers. I've never done anything outside of Linzin or Lin Beifong in general, so I hope this is good!**

* * *

Pema walked up to answer the sound of knuckles striking her wooden front door. Adjusting Rohan's placement on her hips, she opened the door and smiled at the two latecomers entreating entrance: Asami Sato and Iroh.  
"Hello, Pema. Happy New Year." Asami greeted with a smile. Iroh nodded as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.  
"I'm so glad you two could make it" she greeted them. "Come inside, everyone's here."  
The couple smiled and walked inside, following Pema to the sound of screaming children and pleasant small talk amongst obviously older people. Finally, they arrived in the dining room which had been rearranged to accommodate the celebration. The tables had been moved against the wall where they carried gleaming plates of food. Chairs were placed around the room haphazardly and a couch had been moved into the room. The three oldest airbending children had taken advantage of this and were chasing each other around the significantly larger room. They were even more energetic than usual, given the amount of sugar they had consumed in an innocent attempt to stay awake to see the new year. Korra and Mako had taken the couch for themselves and frankly, no one cared to be near the couple as they did not want to invade their privacy. Lin Beifong, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya sat beside each other laughing like old times.  
"Asami!" Bolin exclaimed as he hugged her. "You made it!" He looked over her shoulder and saw Iroh standing patiently. Bolin surprised him by hugging him.  
"Hey buddy!" Bolin welcomed.  
"How are you, Bolin?" Iroh asked as he was released from the bone-crushing hug.  
"Awesome! Never better!" he replied enthusiastically. "There's leechi juice on the table over there" he pointed.  
"Thanks, Bolin" Asami thanked as she walked to greet everyone. Iroh followed suit, greeting everyone. The couple had made themselves comfortable talking to Bolin. The party was brought to a standstill as Tenzin walked into the middle of the room and tapped on his glass of leechi juice.  
"Excuse me?" he asked. "I'd like to propose a toast."  
Everyone stood to take a glass from the table. Even the airbender children raised glasses of leechi juice, holding them gingerly.  
"Before the clock strikes 12 and we move forward to a new year, I would like to acknowledge all of your accomplishments and thank you for all you have done. It has been a year of change for all of us-"  
"Dammit Tenzin just let us have our drinks!" Bumi exclaimed as he stood and staggered to his feet and onto Lin, grabbing one of her breasts.  
"Bumi!" Lin spat through gritted teeth as she slapped his hand away.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him as she blushed feverishly. The room was in an uproar.  
"Woops" he slurred, giving it a squeeze.  
"Bumi!" Tenzin shouted as his face turned a bright purple. "What do you think you're doing?!  
"Ooohh!" Korra teased. "Beifong's got a boyfriend!"  
"I do not!" she denied angrily as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her.  
Tenzin blushed profusely. "There are children here!"  
"Oh yes you doooooo" Bumi said in a sing-song voice.  
"Shut up!" Lin ordered. "Not until tonight" she whispered in his ear. She punched his arm angrily, scolding him again for his actions.  
"Ooh!" Korra teased.  
"Korra!" Tenzin and Lin scolded in unison.  
"Mommy" Meelo said, a red blush showing on his cheeks. "I don't feel so good."  
"Spirits" Tenzin muttered to himself.  
"What's wrong, Meelo?" Pema asked kindly as she walked up to him.  
"That leechi juice tasted funny" he said before swaying and falling on the floor, managing to hold the drink up in his hand.  
Pema took the drink with her free hand. "Can you hold Rohan for a moment?" Pema asked Asami.  
"Of course" she said as she put her glass down, taking the baby from Pema's arms.  
"Why is everything spinning?" Meelo asked.  
Pema took a sip of Meelo's leechi juice and glared at Bumi for a moment as she tasted the juice once again. After a moment, her face reddened and her nostrils flared.  
"Were you trying to poison my children?!" she screamed as she stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.  
The room went silent.  
"Are you insane?!" she asked angrily.  
"I get that on occasion" Bumi replied.  
"Do you think this is funny?! You could have poisoned my children!"  
"Pema, what did he do?" Tenzin asked as he went up to her.  
"He put sake in the leechi juice!" she exclaimed as she poked him accusingly in the chest.  
"The kids drank the leechi juice?!" Bumi asked, apalled.  
"Yes, they drank it!" Tenzin yelled angrily.  
"Look, I just wanted everyone to have a good time-" Bumi replied with his arms raised defensively.  
"My son is drunk!" Tenzin yelled.  
"There are two of you, beautiful woman!" Meelo exclaimed. "Does this mean I get some of your hair?" he slurred.  
"Does it _look _like we're having a good time?" Tenzin spat.  
"Okay! Okay! I messed up!" Bumi realized, finally being shaken from his drunken stupor.  
"You could have killed my-"  
"Guys, it's New Year's Eve!"  
Everyone turned around to face the voice, which so happened to be Bolin's.  
"Can't we just let everything go? Alright, maybe Bumi shouldn't have spiked the leechi juice, but can we all just apologize and have a good start to the new year?" Bolin asked innocently, his green eyes gleaming.  
Tenzin and Pema glared at Bumi.  
"Look" Bumi said with a sigh. "I _might've_ gone a bit too far with the sake-"  
"Might've?" Pema asked in annoyance. Tenzin frowned in agreement.  
"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't think they would drink any leechi juice and I just wanted everyone to have a good time! Is that so much to ask, Tenzin?" he asked.  
Tenzin took deep breaths as he calmed himself. "You shouldn't have put sake in the leechi juice, but if your apology is honest... I forgive you."  
Pema frowned at Bumi before walking closer to him.  
"Pema, please. Forgive him. He's a fool."  
"You're a lucky man, Bumi" Pema threatened. "Only because it's New Year's Eve" she finished with a sigh. She walked away, still fuming over the matter.  
"No one drink the leechi juice" Pema instructed as she walked to her children. "Hand me the glasses."  
Jinora and Ikki quickly handed their glasses over to their mother as she took them to the kitchen.  
Asami rocked Rohan on her hip and gave Iroh a confused glance.  
"What just happened here?" she asked him.  
"I... I don't know" he replied as he put his glass down. He looked at the clock hanging above the wall and saw the time: 11:58.  
"The New Year begins in two minutes!" he announced.  
Pema rushed back into the room to take Rohan into her arms and everyone hushed for what seemed like hours as their eyes were glued to the clock face.  
"10, 9, 8" everyone chanted in unison.  
"7, 6, 5, 4-"  
The excitement grew in the air as they reached the last three digits.  
"3, 2, 1- Happy New Year!" everyone exclaimed.  
Everyone whooped and applauded, caring little of Bumi's prank.  
Mako and Korra were seen in a celebratory liplock along with Asami and Iroh. Even Pema and Tenzin kissed, which sprung "Oogies!" from each of their children.  
Korra catcalled as Bumi took Lin by surprise and pecked her lips, leaving her blushing a deep scarlet.  
"WAAAHOO!" Bumi exclaimed. "Happy New Year!"  
"Lin and Bumi sitting in a-OW!" Korra chanted before Lin threw a leftover orange from her plate at her.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Korra finished.  
Lin scowled at her. "Happy New Year, Avatar" she congratulated sardonically.  
The hostile air had left the room and was replaced with that of excitement and anticipation for what the new year had in store. Bumi's prank was a thing of the past, and Meelo enjoyed the extra attention he was receiving from Asami due to his incident with the leechi juice. Everything was forgotten as a blank slate was made for the new year.

* * *

**So... I just couldn't stay away from Lin Beifong.**

**What can I say? Lin Beifong is my hero! Not to mention that I RP as her on tumblr XD**

**I tried, okay!**

**Oh... and I forgot to mention I based Bumi's actions partially on Alan's in the Hangover. I hope you liked it!**

**Leave me your reviews so that I can see how I did. I will be updating FC on Friday... most likely. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mariska**


End file.
